Many coherent array systems (acoustic or electromagnetic) use some form of dynamic focusing to generate images with diffraction limited resolution. Examples include ultrasound, sonar, and RADAR. The remainder of this disclosure will be focused primarily on ultrasound applications; however, the principles can be applied to sonar, RADAR or any coherent array imaging system as well.
Current clinical ultrasound systems generate images of soft tissue within the body by launching a vibratory pulse and then receiving and processing the reflected energy. The transmitted vibratory pulse is often limited to a single focus along a particular steering angle for each firing. In contrast, reflected signals are continuously recorded permitting array refocusing on receive. Dynamic receive focusing is accomplished by changing individual channel delays with time (range) prior to summing the RP signal over all elements to form the received beam.
A complete state-of-the-art ultrasound imaging system uses a large collection of application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), digital signal processors (DSPs), microcontrollers (μC), memory buffers, etc. . . . integrated onto a set of printed circuit boards connected by a modified communications bus (usually a VME bus). FIG. 1 generally shows a block diagram of the various processing elements providing the wide ranging capabilities clinicians expect today from a high quality ultrasound imager. The front-end processor, and more specifically the beamformer, will be the primary focus of this disclosure. Significant prior art exists for different beamforming architectures as well as different implementations of downstream processing elements, such as Doppler and color flow processors.
State-of-the-art systems employ a beamforming scheme similar to that shown in FIG. 2, where a high speed, multi-bit analog to digital converter on each channel samples the incoming ultrasound signal. These samples are then delayed by one of several means before being summed within a pipelined set of digital adders. The delay structure compensates for the channel's geometric position relative to the desired receive focus. Properly delayed signals yield coherent interference when summed across the array. These delays, however, must change as the transmitted pulse propagates into tissue. Dynamically changing delays are difficult to implement, and there is considerable prior art which documents various methods used to date. Older systems (until 1980 or so) used analog delays and sums which suffered from signal to noise and temperature drift problems adversely affecting image quality. Current fully digital systems provide greatly improved quality; however, the required beamforming and processing hardware is extensive, expensive, and consumes significant power.
The system proposed under this invention solves these problems using oversampled delta-sigma modulation and dynamic delay for beamforming a received image. Feedback control within the delta-sigma modulator or recoding the digital outputs reduces distortion introduced by changes in dynamic delay.
The basic oversampled approach of the invention has been further improved through premodulation, whereby bandwidth can be effectively traded-off with quantization noise. Also, multiple stages of beamforming are included so that two dimensional arrays can be used effectively. One delay stage is used for elevational beamforming, and the other for azimuthal. Finally, correct transmit phasing can, for the first time, be performed using existing receive phasing circuitry, thus reducing system complexity and power consumption.